The weight of our Decisions
by HybridVirus
Summary: Las decisiones que tomamos repercuten en nuestra vida, el camino que elegimos no siempre es recto, pero hay que saber que cada elección que tomamos procrea un eco de situaciones en las personas que nos rodean, a veces estas repercusiones son para bien y otras son para mal, el futuro no esta escrito en piedra… a no ser que tu así lo quieras. Onesided LinkxDae Leve DLinkxDae?


**The weight of our Decisions  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda es pertenencia de Shigeru Miyamoto, yo solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y no consigue ningún bien monetario por ello. Solamente me pertenecen Dae y Nightmare.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Irises dorados se abrieron en un gesto de incrédula sorpresa, sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando escapar de ese modo un suave murmullo entre las sombras en las que se encontraba oculta, un escozor horrible le carcomía los ojos mientras un inimaginable dolor le perforaba el corazón; las dos figuras que se encontraban siendo bañadas por el resplandor de la luz, consiguieron arrancar de su garganta un ahogado gemido de dolor y sin esperar a ver mas del espectáculo, la joven oculta entre las sombras no dudo en escapar de la luz.

El sonoro eco de sus pasos inundaba el extenso pasillo, robando así la calma nocturna del palacio, varias puertas se abrieron mientras corría, miradas curiosas y murmullos preocupados acompañaban a la peli azul, mientras esta se alejaba cada vez mas de la cámara del trono. La joven continuo corriendo mientras ocultaba el rostro de las miradas curiosas, sus dientes aferrándose a su labio inferior, intentando controlar el alarido de dolor que había querido escapar de su garganta cuando presencio todo.

El golpe del viento nocturno en su rostro no le hizo desistir, le dolían las piernas y probablemente se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, pero no era el momento para detenerse, no ahora y obviamente no aquí. Irises dorados pudieron vislumbrar en la lejanía el lugar hacia donde tenia que llegar, sus pies corrieron con mas ahínco, mientras intentaba acortar la distancia entre ella y el establo, su respiración completamente agitada y descontrolada no podían opacar el sonoro eco de _"Aprisa!"_ _"Mas rápido"_ y demás pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza, todos teniendo una cosa en común, suplicando lejanía del palacio.

Un suave 'Ahh' escapo de los pálidos labios de la joven, mientras sus manos se hundían en la tierra frente a ella, intentando evitar la caída gracias al cansancio de sus piernas –Maldición…– lentamente la joven apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y con extremo cuidado se puso de pie nuevamente, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, incapaces de cargar el peso de su cuerpo gracias al cansancio. Irises dorados brillaban con determinación y con el resplandor de lagrimas que suplicaban por ser libres, con un suave pero seguro movimiento de sus pies, la joven retomo su camino.

Sus tambaleantes piernas temblaban, como si se encontrara de vuelta en el congelado dominio de los Zora, con una mano se aferro a las puertas de las caballerizas, mientras sus ojos buscaban a su corcel, con suaves pasos y sin dejar de apoyarse en la madera que separaba a cada uno de los caballos, se acerco al animal de pelaje negro –Hey, amigo– murmuro la joven con la voz entrecortada, para después recostar su rostro contra el costado del cuello del animal –Vamos a dar un paseo...– pálidos dedos se aferraron a la crin del corcel negro, mientras este mordisqueaba algunas hebras azules en un gesto de afecto.

Apresuradamente la joven tomo la silla de montar y la coloco en el caballo –Madame, ¿sucede algo?– pregunto una suave voz; con una suave negación de la cabeza la peli azul procedió a asegurar la silla en el caballo –¿Esta segura madame?– pregunto nuevamente el capitán de la guardia real mientras se acercaba hacia la joven. Con un rápido movimiento esta se encontró sobre el caballo para después mirar al hombre –Esta mañana llegaron reportes de que situaciones extrañas, están sucediendo en el rio y en el lago– comento la joven con una voz firme que le sorprendió a ella misma, una ligera sonrisa se coloco en sus labios –Hay que verificar que es lo que sucede– murmuro, mientras intentaba ignorar la pesada mirada del soldado frente a ella –Madame… ¿no cree que debería de informar de esto a la princesa y al señor Link?–

La joven negó suavemente con la cabeza para después fijar sus ojos nuevamente en el hombre –No, no es necesario, será algo rápido– un imperceptible y silencioso suspiro escapo de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que sus nervios se relajaban, al ver el suave asentimiento del soldado –Madame… ¿estará bien?– murmuro suavemente el pelicastaño mientras se acercaba hacia ella y el caballo –¿Q-que? ¿De que hablas?– pregunto nerviosamente la oji dorada, mientras cerraba los ojos intentando evitar la mirada del hombre, sus parpados se abrieron en sorpresa y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el guardia, su respiración quedando atrapada al ver como deslizaba un pequeño pañuelo sobre sus mejillas y sobre sus parpados inferiores, una pequeña traicionera sonrisa escapo de sus labios –Gra-gracias– el hombre correspondió al gesto con una ligera sonrisa que se acomodo en sus labios, mientras tomaba las riendas del caballo y le dirigía hacia fuera –No es nada madame, vuelva pronto y tenga cuidado–

La joven asintió suavemente, mientras veía como el joven hombre colocaba el pañuelo en su mano y le colocaba las riendas sobre este –Estará bien– aseguro el guardia mientras colocaba suavemente su mano sobre las riendas y apretaba suavemente la mano de la peli azul –Pero recuerde, tenga cuidado– irises dorados e irises verdes chocaron, demostrándole por un momento la preocupación del hombre –La queremos de regreso sana y salva– murmuro la voz del hombre, mientras soltaba la mano de la joven, su mano empujando la puerta del jardín exterior del palacio y procreando un camino para que pudiera salir a la ciudadela –Volveré…– murmuro la joven mientras sonreía hacia el soldado –No te preocupes Vincent–

…...

Irises azules se deslizaron sobre el pasillo, moviéndose de un lugar a otro impacientemente, rubias cejas se encontraban fruncidas en un gesto de malestar _"__¿__donde estas?"_ el hueco en su estomago se hacia cada vez mas insoportable, una pálida mano froto su frente, mientras continuaba buscando a la peliazul –Link, ¿sucede algo?– irises azules se encontraron con la imagen de la princesa del castillo, pero ni su presencia parecía calmar el extraño malestar en el –No encuentro a Dae por ningún lado– una pequeña sonrisa se acomodo sobre los labios de la pelicastaña, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del rubio –Estoy segura de que aparecerá pronto– un ligero gesto de preocupación se apodero del rostro de la mujer, mientras mantenía sus ojos sobre el rubio –¿Te sientes bien, Link?– el joven asintió levemente, mientras empezaba a caminar junto a la princesa –No es nada… quizás sea solo… mi imaginación–

–Princesa– el suave eco de una voz llamo la atención de ambos, sus ojos posándose sobre el pequeño Zora que se acercaba hacia ellos –Ralis– ambos asintieron en su dirección, mientras el zora sonreía ligeramente –Link– saludo amenamente el joven zora, mientras parecía buscar algo con la mirada –Me gustaría hablar con Link su alteza– murmuro mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la princesa –Por supuesto, esperábamos su presencia para poder hablar sobre la situación– lentamente los dos monarcas y el héroe del tiempo caminaron por el pasillo –Espero no ser inoportuno– murmuro el joven rey mientras posaba sus ojos en el rubio –¿y la señorita Dae?– un suave suspiro escapo de los labios del rubio, mientras miraba al monarca de las aguas –Lo mismo quisiera saber Ralis–

…...

El sonoro eco de los cascos del caballo y el suave murmullo de la cascada eran los únicos sonidos que se podía escuchar en el lago, el viento golpeándole la cara no le producía molestia alguna a la joven, gruesas e insistentes lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas _"Estas siendo una ridícula" _murmuro una voz en su cabeza _"Tienes que calmarte"_ las manos de la peli azul se aferraron a la crin del caballo, mientras hundía su rostro en ella, una de sus manos se deslizo alrededor del cuello del animal, mientras se abrazaba contra este, ligeros sollozos escaparon de sus labios, mientras intentaba secarse las lagrimas con el pañuelo que aun tenia en la mano.

Con cuidado la joven bajo del animal, palmeándole el lomo mientras lo dirigía hacia algunas florecillas que crecían cerca de la orilla –Te quedas aquí amigo– murmuro en una queda voz, mientras intentaba calmarse. Un sonoro relincho le saco de sus pensamientos, mientras veía como el caballo se acercaba nuevamente, para restregar su cabeza contra la de ella, una leve risa escapo de sus labios, mientras devolvía el gesto y acariciaba las orejas del animal –Eres único Nightmare– Un suave escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, rápidamente la joven dirigió la mirada hacia los alrededores, irises dorados entrecerrándose al no poder deshacerse de ese sentimiento de ser observada, todo estaba en extremo silencio… los grillos, murciélagos, ni el agua estaban haciendo ruido.

–Lejos del agua chico– murmuro la peli azul mientras tomaba el par de espadas que se encontraban en el lomo del caballo, con lentos pasos camino por la orilla del lago, los sonidos se habían detenido totalmente, ni siquiera el caballo quería hacer ruido y eso era fuera de lo normal. Un leve 'splash' hizo eco en el lugar, solo para verse seguido por el sonido de movimiento en el agua, como si algo intentara correr en ella; Las piernas de la joven la llevaron en la dirección de la cascada, sus ojos fijos en la obscura silueta que se alejaba alborotando el agua del rio –Alto!– con un rápido movimiento de su brazo y un sonoro 'clang' de la zarpa que traía consigo, la dueña de los irises dorados se encontró en la parte superior del lago. Sus pies moviéndose rápidamente detrás del sonido que procreaba el agua para ella _"__¿__Porque diablos intenta guiarme?…"_

El sonoro eco de diversos 'Splash' que provenía desde la distancia, se extendía por todo el rio, los ojos de la joven se deslizaban de un lugar a otro, esperando que algo saltara de entre las sombras, sus pies se movían intentando causar el menor sonido posible _"__¿A dónde intentas llevarme__?"_ Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que sus pies se detenían en seco al mirar la bifurcación en el camino _"No hay duda alguna…"_ su aliento se encontraba atrapado en su garganta, su respiración acelerándose al escuchar como los sonidos del agua aumentaban de intensidad, sea lo que fuera eso… la quería en ese lugar _"Esto es una vil trampa…"_ Irises dorados se mantenían fijos entre los arboles y el lado derecho del rio, la obscuridad en el lugar era inmensa y muy apenas se podía ver algo, entre el espeso follaje de los arboles y entre las sombras.

…...

El suave golpeteo de la puerta desvió las miradas de los tres ocupantes de la habitación –Adelante– invito la princesa del reino con su gentil voz, una ligera sonrisa colocándose en sus labios al ver al pelicastaño en la puerta –Adelante, capitán– con una suave inclinación de la cabeza, el guardia agradeció la entrada al recinto –¿Vincent, no viste a Dae cuando venias?– irises verdes se dirigieron hacia el rubio, verde y azul chocando en un momento de incomodidad –…Señor, me temo que madame Dae, no esta en el palacio– irises azul claro se abrieron en sorpresa, mientras la princesa llevaba una mano hacia sus labios –¿Entonces donde esta?– murmuro la femenina voz con curiosidad –En el lago… ella simplemente estaba preocupada– respondió el soldado mientras fijaba la mirada en la mesa –No esperaba, que fuera tan pronto– comento con una sonrisa el joven zora, mientras negaba levemente –Pero, ella suele actuar así– Las voces de ambos monarcas llegaban a los oídos del joven, mientras el rubio sentía que el corazón le subía a la garganta… algo no estaba bien…

–Creemos… que es la sombra de uno de los antiguos héroes– un silencio sepulcral tomo posesión nuevamente la sala de reuniones, hasta que las palabras del rubio llamaron la atención de todos los individuos en el lugar –Entonces, iré enseguida al lugar, debo de alcanzar a Dae– Un suave asentimiento del joven zora llamo la atención del rubio –Entiendo tu preocupación, pero me temo que no servirá de mucho– las manos del joven rey se colocaron sobre la mesa, mientras dirigía una calmada sonrisa hacia el héroe intentando relajarlo –La criatura solo aparece los días sin Luna– un imperceptible suspiro escapo de los labios del rubio, mientras miraba la luna menguante que se encontraba en el cielo –No hay porque preocuparse– agrego el zora mientras tomaba un pergamino y lo colocaba sobre la mesa –Lo que me preocupa, es que esta buscando– los pequeños dedos se deslizaron por el mapa, apuntando a cada lugar marcado con una 'X' en el pergamino –¿Entonces, no ah sido vista solamente por los zora?– irises verdes se dirigieron a la princesa, mientras el pequeño rey asentía con la cabeza –Así es, a sido vista en diversos lugares– la mano del soberano se extendió por el mapa mientras miraba a la princesa y al héroe del tiempo –Para ser mas precisos, cerca de las piedras que aúllan con el viento–

…...

El suave murmullo del agua mientras sus pies se movían lentamente, era el único sonido que permanecía en el lugar, sus ojos se deslizaron entre las sombras, esperando vislumbrar a la criatura que la intentaba llevar hacia la obscuridad _"Se que estas allí"_ un leve escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, esa sensación de ser observada había vuelto y le ponía los pelos de punta _"No te puedo ver…" _sus ojos se abrieron levemente al escuchar el suave murmullo del agua, siendo agitada gentilmente, como si alguien caminara lentamente en ella _"Pero, te puedo sentir" _repentinamente el sonido se detuvo y por unos segundos, habría jurado ver la silueta… que había visto en la cascada. Con una suave exhalación de sus labios y un rápido movimiento de sus pies, la joven se alejo del camino cubierto por las sombras, un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo al escuchar la sinfonía procreada por el agua, que pretendía atraerla de nuevo hacia la criatura.

Los pies de la joven procreaban un pequeño coro de salpicaduras, mientras tomaba el otro camino de la bifurcación, alejándose cada vez mas del obscuro camino elegido por la silueta negra, su corazón latía apresuradamente, el cosquilleo en su nuca advirtiéndole que alguien o algo la miraba fijamente, con un suave movimiento de la cabeza, la joven intento quitarse el sentimiento de encima, ignorando totalmente el par de brillantes ojos rojos que la seguían entre los arboles. _"Tengo que encontrar un lugar abierto"_ los pies de la joven no se detenían ante nada, por momentos disminuía su velocidad, hasta el punto que parecía que se quedaría de pie, solo para escuchar un leve 'splash' a sus espaldas, sus nervios escalando y velocidad aumentando al saber que esa cosa había decidido jugar, corre que te alcanzo con ella.

Los pasos en el agua se acercaban, cada vez que se detenia a recobrar el aliento, el sonido solo apareciendo una vez que se había detenido por completo, acaso intentaba decirle ¿que estaba mas cerca de lo que ella creía? Los arboles empezaban a disminuir, pronto no habría un lugar en el que esa cosa se pudiera esconder. La entrecortada respiración de la joven, procreaba un suave murmullo junto al sonido del agua que causaban sus propios pies, una ligera sonrisa de alivio se encontró sobre sus labios _"Finalmente, una parte del rio que conozco"_ sus ojos se encontraban firmes sobre el embarcadero, la puerta del lugar de pesca y finalmente pudo vislumbrar la piedra aullante que había encontrado junto con Link. Su corazón latía rápidamente, en parte de alegría al saberse tan cerca de un lugar que conocía y por otra, porque había la suficiente tierra para pelear, la alegría de la joven disminuyo rápidamente, con el sonoro eco del cristalino liquido siendo alborotado salvajemente a sus espaldas, esa cosa estaba lista para pelear _"Es ahora o nunca"_

Los pies de la joven corrieron, alejándose del agua y adentrándose mas en la tierra, su respiración agitándose como si Ganon estuviera intentando alcanzarla, el sonoro coro de 'Splash' acercándose cada vez mas, sus manos se encontraron en la empuñadura de cada espada, para después girar rápidamente en la dirección que venia el sonido, ambas espadas se encontraban desenvainadas y listas para entrar en combate, irises dorados se deslizaron sobre el lugar _"__¿__Donde estas?"_ no quedaba ni el eco del agua moviéndose, todo había quedado en una calma sepulcral, con suaves pasos la joven se acerco a la orilla del rio, sus ojos revisando el translucido liquido con cuidado, un ligero movimiento en el agua llamando su atención por completo, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la silueta en el agua que imitaba todos sus movimientos, un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios –No es mas… que un reflejo–

…...

Irises azules se encontraban fijos en las nubes que empezaban a cubrir la luna, ese extraño malestar en su estomago, se avivaba con cada segundo que pasaba –¿Que es lo que podría estar buscando?– los ojos del rubio y del soberano de las aguas, se posaron sobre el rostro de la princesa –No estamos seguros– los labios del pequeño rey se fruncieron levemente, mientras mantenía contacto visual con ambos Hylianos –Todos los que se han encontrado con la sombra, tienen diferentes historias– los dedos de las manos del joven Zora se entrelazaron la una con la otra, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el rubio –Algunos han sido retados a combate, otros han sido ignorados completamente– Irises verdes se posaron sobre los irises azules del joven héroe –y otros cuantos fueron interrogados– los ojos del rubio brillaban con la sorpresa de haber escuchado semejante cosa –¿Interrogados sobre que? – la suave mirada del pequeño se dirigió hacia la princesa –Pregunto por un intruso, pero al no conseguir una respuesta…– murmuro mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes sentados del otro lado de la mesa –Pregunto si el héroe era… al menos la mitad de talentoso que los antiguos–

Las manos del rubio se apretaron bajo la mesa, por alguna razón ese comentario le había molestado, como si ya hubiera escuchado algo parecido… hace mucho tiempo atrás… los ojos del joven héroe se posaron sobre el pequeño soberano, causando que este le devolviera la mirada –Porque creen que es la sombra del antiguo héroe?– Irises verdes se posaron sobre la mesa, mientras su voz no flaqueaba al responder –Aunque las historias de todos los que le encontraron son distintas, todos lo describen igual– el aliento del rubio se vio atrapado en su garganta, al ver el resplandor del miedo en los ojos del pequeño –Es una silueta negra con ojos rojos, ataviado en los ropajes del legendario héroe y cargando con la misma espada que tienes en tu posesión…Link– La entrecortada respiración del zora era imperceptible para la princesa y el guardia en la habitación, pero no para el… –No tengo la menor duda…– irises verdes se detuvieron un momento sobre la cálida sonrisa que le dirigía el rubio, su cuerpo relajándose lentamente al ver la calma del joven –Esa criatura, es aquella a la que se enfrento uno de los antiguos héroes, en el templo del agua–

…...

Irises dorados se dedicaron a revisar el lugar, ya había pasado almenos una hora, desde que eso había ocurrido, no había forma de que se hubiera imaginado semejante cosa, la habían perseguido, no tenia la menor duda de ello _"__¿__Que esta pasando?"_ con lentos pasos la joven se dirigió hacia la piedra aullante, su suave melodía llenando el lugar gracias a la gentil brisa, sin cuidado alguno se dejo caer sobre la verde hierba, su espalda se encontró recostada sobre la piedra mientras sus ojos se alzaban hacia el cielo. Lentamente sus manos habían tallado sus ojos, intentando deshacerse del escozor que empezaba a aparecer de nuevo, con un suave suspiro la joven adentro su mano entre sus ropas, deslizando contra sus ojos el pañuelo que le había sido entregado por el guardia del palacio, el eco de sus recuerdos repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

**Bajo el resplandor de las diosas ambos pares de irises azules se encontraron, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro, sus respiraciones ligeramente entrecortadas y sus ojos mirándose tímidamente fueron la advertencia de lo que seguía para la joven de cabellera azul; Suavemente los labios de ambos se fundieron en un beso, la mano del rubio se deslizo suavemente sobre la mejilla de la princesa de Hyrule, sus brazos atrayendo el cuerpo de la mujer hacia el, mientras que los de ella se colocaban amorosamente alrededor del cuello del legendario héroe. **

**Sus labios se separaron lentamente, solo para que sus frentes se recostaran la una contra la otra, sus ojos fijos en los unos del otro, parecía como si solo ellos existían en ese momento y quizás seria su imaginación, pero parecía que el resplandor que irradiaba de las estatuas de las diosas era su forma de decir que estaban de acuerdo con eso. Un ahogado sonido escapo de la garganta de la joven de irises dorados, mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba del lugar; Irises azules se dirigieron hacia las sombras… analizándolas con cuidado, solo para verse sacado de sus pensamientos por la mano que se entrelazaba con la suya, un leve escalofrió le recorrió la nuca al rubio, sus pensamientos no dejaban de repetir que podría jurar… que había escuchado algo.**

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, junto a este llego el suave murmullo del agua, lo que le hizo voltear levemente el rostro, solo para toparse con lo que nunca hubiera esperado, su respiración se detuvo en seco, al mismo tiempo que sus dorados irises se abrían en un horrorizado gesto de sorpresa, mientras miraba de reojo su "reflejo" en el agua, había pensado que era eso cuando lo había visto por primera vez, pero era mas que obvio que se había equivocado, la silueta negra que había confundido con sus ropas era mas que obvia, excepto ese par de brillantes ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente… esa cosa había estado con ella todo el tiempo.

Lentamente la joven se puso de pie, mirando de reojo como su "reflejo" la imitaba en el agua, con un sonoro 'splash' la silueta desapareció de la cristalina superficie _"__¿__Que, pero donde esta?"_ –Aun buscándome…– susurro una voz con un deje de molestia a espaldas de la joven –Siempre encuentras tu camino hacia el héroe ¿hmm?– el sonido de gotas cayendo contra el suelo, fue seguido por el sonoro choque del metal de espadas colisionando la una contra la otra –Esta vez no habrá héroe, que intervenga– escupió con saña la maliciosa voz, mientras sus ojos rojos se entrecerraban.

…...

–Esa criatura, ayudo a que una gran parte de mi gente llegara a su destrucción– la suave voz del joven zora causo un sonoro eco en el lugar –Nadie podrá derrotarlo– los ojos del joven rey se posaron sobre el rubio –Nadie, excepto el legendario héroe– un suave asentimiento de la cabeza del joven, fue todo lo que necesito el zora para suspirar sin sonido alguno –¿Que otra cosa puedes contarme, sobre esta sombra?– los irises verdes del pequeño se posaron sobre el joven héroe –Se dice, que fue el combate mas complicado que el legendario héroe hubiera enfrentado– un suave eco retumbaba en la cabeza del rubio, podía escuchar el sonido de metal chocando contra metal –La criatura podía leer todos sus movimientos– la voz del pequeño zora se mesclaba con el sonido de pisadas en agua y el eco de gritos de batalla –y podía realizar todos sus ataques, de una manera devastadora– irises azules se cerraron levemente, al ver la imagen de dos siluetas peleando en un pequeño lago con un árbol muerto en el centro –Era ágil y el campo de batalla le daba la ventaja– su cabeza parecía girar mientras veía a la silueta obscura desaparecer en el agua –Al final el héroe derroto a la sombra y esta pereció– murmuro la vocecilla que parecía un eco en su cabeza –Puesto que solo uno de los dos, podía vivir–

…...

Ambas espadas gemelas chocaron contra el arma del obscuro ente, irises dorados se mantenían fijos sobre las extrañas marcas rojizas en el rostro de su contrincante _"justo como las de las criaturas crepusculares"_ la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios del joven le erizaba la piel –No te distraigas– murmuro la varonil voz, mientras la sombra alzaba el pie y dirigía una patada hacia la parte trasera de su rodilla, sin pensarlo dos veces la joven se arrojo hacia atrás, aterrizando de espalda en el suelo, evitando así el golpe, mientras alzaba su propio pie para saludar el rostro del de cabello negro platinado –Tsk, Tsk; no, me hagas lastimarte cariño– murmuro la siniestra voz, mientras tomaba la pierna de la joven firmemente, con un fuerte tirón de esta, la joven se encontró alzada en el aire para después aterrizar estrepitosamente contra el suelo –Mientras mas pelees, mas saldrás lastimada– con un suave 'thump' ambas de las espadas de la joven se vieron arrojadas contra el suelo –Admítelo cariño, ya no puedes pelear mas– irises rojos se encontraban fijos en la joven, mientras este la rodeaba como si se tratase de un depredador, acechando a una malherida presa.

Un suave quejido escapo de los labios de la peli azul, un hilillo de sangre escurriendo de su sien, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el hombre que se encontraba recargado sobre la piedra aullante –…¿Quien eres?– murmuro la jadeante voz de la joven mientras se ponía de pie, sus ojos deslizándose ligeramente hacia sus espadas, que yacían a un lado de la piedra –Ahh~ Siempre es lo mismo– irises rojos giraron en un gesto de molestia, para después posarse sobre la joven mujer –Cariño, debes de dejar de olvidarme…– un leve gruñido escapo del pelinegro, mientras un escalofrió recorría la espalda de la espadachína –No me gusta que me olvides– Irises dorados se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir la mano que se encontraba entrelazada entre su cabellera, una sonrisa maliciosa se poso sobre los labios de la sombra, usando su mano para atraer hacia si a la peli azul, la frente del pelinegro se encontró recostada contra la de esta –…Yo nunca te olvido–

Las palabras de la joven murieron en sus labios al ver como los ojos de la criatura se volvían rojos por completo –Y aun así, siempre eliges estar con ese tipo– murmuro la maliciosa voz, mientras un dedo se deslizaba gentilmente por la nuca de la oji dorada –Siempre que nos encontramos, esperas que te mate…– gruño el ente obscuro mientras la empujaba contra la piedra, las manos de la joven se aferraron a la superficie de la misma, una ligera sonrisa se apodero de los pálidos labios de la sombra, al ver eso –¿Acaso crees, que el te podría ayudar?– pregunto con sorna el joven, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la de irises dorados –Para tu mala suerte cariño, ya solo estamos tu y yo– un extraño vacío se formo en el fondo de su estomago, al escuchar las palabras del joven. La obscura sonrisa en los labios del hombre sin nombre y sus resplandecientes ojos le tenían helada por alguna razón. –…No hay mas antiguo héroe–

–Gah!– las manos del pelinegro se aferraron a su estomago, sus ojos resplandeciendo amenazantemente mientras se mantenían completamente fijos en la joven, sus dientes apretándose, al ver como tomaba ambas espadas entre sus manos, un ligero gruñido escapo de sus labios, la chiquilla había aprovechado el momento de descuido para sacarle el aire de un golpe –Cariño, te prometí no lastimarte… pero te estas poniendo demasiado difícil– gruño entre dientes el de irises carmín mientras se alzaba y alejaba las manos de su estomago –Basta de juegos– la pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de la peli azul le hacia hervir la sangre, sin dudar un momento las espadas de ambos chocaron nuevamente, era mas que obvio quien de ellos estaba menos cansado, pero darse por vencido, no era algo que ambos espadachines conociera, un leve gesto de molestia se apodero de los ojos de la sombra _"Algunas veces, simplemente te pareces demasiado a el"_

…...

Con un sonoro 'Thump' la silla en la que había estado sentado, se encontró descansando sobre el suelo, irises azul cobalto se encontraban fijos sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y el hueco en su estomago le causaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, su respiración era agitada como si acabara de correr, justo como durante una de sus aventuras en los templos, en la lejanía podía escuchar el eco de gritos que llamaban desesperadamente por el, su nombre era repetido como una plegaria llena de esperanza _"__¿__Dae?"_ Irises azules se alzaron para ver el rostro de todos los presentes, en sus ojos brillaba la preocupación, sus labios se movían, pero el no podía escucharlos, todo lo que retumbaba en su cabeza era el eco de su nombre.

Sus pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran siendo aplastados, su estomago se encontraba dando vueltas y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento, devolvería lo que fuera que estuviera adentro, podía sentir un frio que le helaba hasta los huesos y le quemaba hasta el fondo del alma, sus manos se encontraron apoyándose sobre la mesa y sus piernas tambaleándose levemente y justo tan repentinamente como todo apareció, al siguiente instante dejo de existir. Con la respiración entrecortada el joven dirigió la mirada hacia el capitán de la guardia, la urgencia y seriedad en su voz causo un escalofrió entre los presentes –¿Capitán… justamente hacia donde se dirigía Dae?– una suave mano se coloco sobre su hombro –¿Link, que sucede?– irises azules se colocaron sobre la pelicastaña, mientras intentaba regular su respiración –Creo… no– murmuro el rubio mientras agitaba la cabeza –Estoy seguro que Dae esta en problemas–

…...

Suaves murmullos y quejidos escapaban del par de labios teñidos por el carmín de la vida, suavemente su mano se coloco sobre la piedra intentando aferrarse a esta –El ya no esta ahí– murmuro la siniestra voz en su oído, suavemente una mano se deslizo sobre su brazo, creando pequeños caminos con el liquido negro que escapaba de las heridas de la sombra, con extrema gentileza la mano se coloco sobre la de la joven, su obscura sangre manchando parte de la piedra y la mano debajo de la de el –El eco de tu adorado héroe, ya no se encuentra en este mundo– un suave beso fue colocado en el oído de la peli azul, para después deslizar su lengua sobre la sangrante mejilla –Ya es momento de que lo entiendas–

Irises dorados se encontraron fijos en la nada, la obscuridad se apoderaba de su visión, mientras sentía como la sombra se movía alrededor, ya no había mas fuerza para pelear, por mas que quisiera… no había mas que hacer, un suave lamento escapo de los manchados labios, mientras sentía como una mano se aferraba a su tobillo –Nada de llanto, tu sola eres quien se ah dado esa paliza– replico con una alegre voz el joven, mientras deslizaba su mano entre las hebras azules –Es momento de marcharnos– con un rápido movimiento la joven se vio alzada en los brazos del extraño ente, sus pasos casi imperceptibles para la perdida y nublada mente de la peli azul, la sensación del viento golpeándole la cara era tan familiar… como cuando montaba su caballo o como cuando… había huido de la sala del trono, hace horas en el palacio.

Con un sonoro 'Splash' ambos cuerpos cayeron en el rio, irises dorados se entreabrieron levemente al sentir la suave caricia del agua y como algo se colocaba insistentemente sobre su nariz, el cuerpo de la joven se vio atraído contra el del pelinegro, el brazo de este colocándose en su espalda, mientras con el otro arrojaba levemente los brazos de la joven alrededor de su cuello y volvía a colocar la mano sobre la nariz de esta; por un instante la mirada de ambos se encontró, mientras la suave corriente les arrastraba, lo ultimo que pudo captar su mente antes de desvanecerse, fue como los labios del oji carmín se posaban sobre los suyos.

…...

Irises azules se encontraban apresados por las sangrientas marcas en la piedra aullante, una mano se había apoyado contra ella, la huella que había dejado era de un tono carmín y justamente sobre esta yacía la marca de otra mano, su ligera silueta formada por un tono completamente negro, el rubio deslizo cuidadosamente su mano sobre el par de espadas rotas que yacían a los pies de la piedra, su garganta se encontraba seca y su voz aunque fuera por unos instantes, se había quebrado apenas habían llegado al lugar, sin mencionar que los miles de escenarios que imaginaba habían podido ocurrir en el lugar, le causaban nauseas; Si tan solo hubiera escuchado la primera vez que había sentido eso, si tan solo… no hubiera pensado que no era importante… si la hubiera buscado… Si hubiera venido con ella.

Suavemente la mano libre del rubio se coloco sobre la huella roja, deslizando sus dedos gentilmente contra ella _"Déjame encontrarla" _–Señor Link!– grito una voz mientras el rubio dirigía la mirada hacia el capitán de la guardia del palacio –¿Vincent?– pregunto el joven mientras miraba como el soldado corría hacia el con algo entre las manos –Señor, encontramos un rastro– el soldado acerco sus manos al joven para ofrecerle lo que se encontraba entre ellas, una pálida mano acepto el pequeño fragmento de coral que le era ofrecido –Madame Dae, lo tenia puesto cuando salió del castillo– los dedos del joven apretaron el coral entre sus manos, mientras dirigía su mirada al soldado –Pidamos ayuda a los Zora–

Lentamente el joven se acerco a la orilla del rio, sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el fragmento de lo que alguna vez había sido un brazalete, mientras fruncía la nariz _"Te encontrare"_ no importaba quien fuera… se encargaría de encontrarle, la habían atacado y lastimado, eso era mas que obvio y por eso, no le perdonaría –Señor, estamos listos– un leve gesto de sorpresa se acomodo en el rostro del pelicastaño, mientras miraba como el sol golpeaba el rostro del héroe de Hyrule –Muy bien, entonces vamos– La respiración del soldado se detuvo, podría culpar sus nervios por encontrar a Madame Dae, pero podría jurar que por un momento… uno de sus ojos azules se había visto de un intenso color rojo, mientras que el otro había sido ocultado por las sombras, dando la impresión de estar vacío.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-HybridVirus-**

Yo! Como están mis lectores bonitos? Vengo a dejar algo random por aquí, me eh sentido un poco oxidada con mi forma de escribir e irónicamente, la única forma de reparar eso es escribiendo, así que aquí les dejo esto, les agradecería reviews haber que piensan de este. Pensaba que esto se quedara como un Oneshot o que les parece? esta lo suficientemente interesante como para darle seguimiento? :3

La traducción del titulo es "El peso de nuestras decisiones" Dae decide huir del palacio para poner espacio entre Link, Zelda y ella, eso la lleva a tener el encuentro con Dark Link. Link sabe que algo extraño esta pasando pero decide ignorarlo, eso lo lleva a la perdida de Dae. Vincent (Majora's Mask) decide dejar ir a Dae, lo que la lleva a su precaria situación. A veces creemos que las decisiones que tomamos no afectan a los demás, supongo que eso era lo que quería demostrar aquí.

Dark Link a aparecido después de tanto tiempo porque como el mismo lo dice "No hay mas eco del Héroe del Tiempo" con esto Dark se refiere a que The Hero's Shade mejor conocido como el "Espíritu del Héroe" se ah desvanecido, probablemente como Shade es el espíritu de OoT Link, Dark siente que no hay nadie en este mundo que se pueda enfrentar ahora a el. Irónicamente parece que Shade no ah desaparecido del todo eh?

Esperaba que fuera algo corto, pero de algún modo llego a las 5741 palabras _u Nightmare hizo un cameo en este Oneshot, quería un poco de tiempo en la pantalla supongo. En fin, si les parece interesante y quieren que le de continuación o haga una secuela ya saben que hacer, dejen un Review~

Dudas? Comentarios? Critica constructiva?

Adelante, déjalo todo en un Review :3


End file.
